1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to shaving apparatuses, and particularly applies to shavers for shaving a user's head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different shaving devices are available. The vast majority of such shaving devices primarily are designed for shaving a man's face or for shaving a woman's legs. In fact, a single design often has been used for both purposes. By far, the most common such multi-purpose designed utilizes a substantially straight handle that curves into a head portion, where the razor blade is mounted.
However, other designs also are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D426,918 (“Razor Having Finger Retainer,” the '918 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,421 (“Multi-Use Razor,” the '421 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,877 (“Versatile Finger Retained Razor,” the '877 patent), issued to the present inventor, describe and illustrate a different design that utilizes a shorter body and a hook, either open or closed (e.g., a ring), for engaging one's finger along the top surface of the shaver to assist in manipulating the shaver. The foregoing patents are incorporated herein by reference as though set forth herein in full.
The shaver designs disclosed in the foregoing patents have particular applicability to, and are particularly well-suited to, shaving one's head. However, the present inventor has discovered that additional improvements can be made to provide better results and to facilitate use of these and other shavers.